


Tommy's break

by anonymousmellohi



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Chill, just a dreamsmp one shot, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmellohi/pseuds/anonymousmellohi
Summary: Quick one-shot of tommy and tubbo just. VibingI like this concept so I'll probably redo this at some point
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Tommy's break

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A SHIPPING ONE SHOT I JUST WANTED TO PRACTICE WRITING OK THANKS

Wilbur opened the door to Tommy's small cabinet. Cold wind immediately got into the room, blowing out a candle used as the only source of light. The younger one looked up from his paper work, giving his commander a tired look.  
"Tommy. Are you okay?" Pointless question.  
"Well, are you?" Another pointless question.  
Wilbur smiled a little. , he thought.  
"Are you done with your work?"  
"Not... Yet. I mean, I'm trying! I need time though." Tommy replied nervously. He was scared. But of what? His friend? Deadlines? Work?  
Wilbur giggled quietly, meanwhile Tommy still wasn't showing any kinds of emotions. "It's okay, you can take a break. It's getting dark, which means Tubbo will come here soon. Go and hang out with him for a while. You deserve it, really."  
"O-oh! If you say so. I'll go, then! Bye Wil!" Tommy gave Wilbur a quick happy look, and ran out of the room as soon as possible.  
\- Yea time skip i don't know what to put here -  
Tubbo and his best friend were sitting under a big tree near Pogtopia, talking quietly. There was almost no wind, and the only thing making sounds except for them was a small lake directly in front of them.  
"So you were woking all day?"  
"Eh, I wouldn't say ALL DAY. Just from 7am to... What time is it?"  
"Around 9pm, I think. Schlatt lets me do the things I want only after I'm done with work, and I usually finish between 8 and 9pm." Tubbo sighed, and uncrossed his legs.  
"Yeah..."  
"What?"  
"What?"  
The boys looked at each other, both confused. Just then Tommy realized there was something unusual about Tubbo's hair.  
"What... Is that..."  
"Huh?"  
"In your hair. Is that a flower? What the fuck?"  
"Oh! That. Karl gave it to me, he said it was to show his friendship with me and Schlatt, or something..."  
"B- Friendship!?" Tommy snorted. "Tubbo!?"  
"What's up?"  
"You're- What do you MEAN what's up!? You're my friend!"  
"...Yeah?"  
"God, Tubbo- You're so dumb."  
"...Hey!" Tubbo cracked a smile, and splashed Tommy with some water.  
"..The fuck!?" Tommy, of course, did the same to Tubbo. Four times stronger.  
"Okay, sorry... Sorry!-" Tubbo said jokingly.  
"There's no- You're too late, TUBBO. No SoRrY will help you NOW!"  
They kept splashing water at each other, until they both realized they both looked like they have just came back from a good, GOOD rain. Or until Tubbo said he was getting cold.  
"We can go back to Pogtopia if you want. We'll commit arson there, and-"  
"Look!" Tubbo pointed his finger towards the only star in the sky. "I haven't seen that in a while."  
"You- Tubbo, that's a star."  
"I know."  
"...Are you sure you don't want to go back-"  
"Let's stay here, just a little longer. I want to look at the stars. They're cool."  
Hearing Tubbo talk about stars with such... Enthusiasm? Hope? Successfully convinced Tommy to stay.  
"...Alright. We can lOoK aT tHe StArS, if you want." He sighed, pretending to be annoyed. In reality, he wanted to spend much more time with his best friend, so even doing (in his eyes) boring things was good enough.  
"...This one kind of looks like Eret."  
"What? No, it's clearly Wilbur."  
"Whatever you say! I see Eret."  
"Where!?" Tommy screamed, a BIT too loud.  
"In the stars..." Tubbo chuckled. "And I'M the dumb one?"  
"Oh. Sorry, their name activated my fight or flight mode." Tommy said, totally ignoring his friend's second sentence.  
"It's okay."  
"I know it is! Just, please SPECIFY what you mean when talking about that bitch."  
"I will, I will."  
Then, they both went quiet. Not because it was awkward, or because they were scared. They simply didn't feel like talking.  
Soon, they fell asleep. Were they too tired to go somewhere safer? Did they stay outside on purpose? Who knows.

"Well, this is a surprising view. Surprising, and unfortunate. Oh, so unfortunate..." I smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to improve my writing


End file.
